


Siempre tú y yo

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction
Genre: Amigos, Español, Gay, Homosexual, M/M, Swimming Pool, piscina, relación, rutina, spa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos esos momentos que son perfectos en la rutina y fuera de ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre tú y yo

**Author's Note:**

> También en OWN's o tumblr (violetlilacs)

Louis gira sobre sí mismo, rodando de su parte de la cama hasta donde está Harry, todavía en un sueño profundo e inconsciente. Harry está tumbado justo a su lado, su codo apoyado en el colchón y su cabeza sobre la mano, y está mirando hacia Louis.

Harry adora la manera en la que Louis se ve pequeño en su propio jersey, y cómo su pelo lacio va cayendo sobre su frente y absolutamente Harry ama las pestañas de Louis cuando sus ojos están cerrados, de esa manera tan suave y relajada, se ven largas y espesas, y hacen sombra sobre sus mejillas rosadas.

Louis se vuelve a mover y su mano cae sobre la cintura de Harry, entonces empieza a dar pequeños saltitos hasta que sus pechos se toquen, y sus piernas se entrelazan.

Harry sonríe cuando la mano de Louis se mueve sobre la suya para entrelazar sus dedos también. De alguna manera, Louis sigue dormido todo el tiempo cuando esto pasa y es inconsciente de sí mismo cuando empieza a acariciar el dorso de la mano de Harry con su pulgar.

Ellos se conocieron hace ocho años, en el colegio, y han sido mejores amigos desde entonces, pero en el último año de la universidad, Louis propuso compartir un piso, ya sabes para ahorrar dinero y pasar más tiempo juntos.

Harry aceptó, por supuesto, y ya han pasado tres años desde que ellos comparten una casa genial, con dos habitaciones, un baño, y una cocina – salón, en el centro de Londres, pero ellos sólo empezaron a compartir la cama, seis meses después. Entonces, renovaron las habitaciones, y ahora ellos comparten la que era antes la de Louis y la de Harry se convirtió en un estudio/sala de invitados.

Louis es profesor de teatro desde hace dos años, poco después de que Harry se graduara de su licenciatura de abogacía. Ahora, ellos viven una especie de rutina, Harry siempre se levanta más temprano para poder llevar a Louis hasta el trabajo y luego conduce hasta su oficina, un par de cuadras más abajo que el instituto donde Louis enseña.

Y por las tardes, cuando vuelven a casa, Harry prepara la cena mientras que Louis habla sobre sus alumnos o algún nuevo proyecto de ese año para principios de primera que es demasiado lejos para incluso hablar sobre eso pero Louis lo hace igual.

Y Harry sólo sonríe y asiente mientras corta verduras o prepara dos sándwiches para comer frente al sillón y luego ver una película.

Las mañanas son perfectas cuando no te despierta el despertador y un ángel está dormido a tu lado.

***

Son las cinco y media y Harry está dando cabezazos desesperados contra el volante de su coche, haciendo sonar la bocina tanto como pueda para que Louis se de prisa.

“¡Ya estoy!” anuncia alegre Louis, justo después de cerrar la puerta detrás de él y sentarse en el lado del copiloto.

“Bien,” dice Harry y todo el estrés queda olvidado cuando se gira para ver a Louis. “Pensé que habían raptado a mi mejor amigo y yo ya no tendría con quién ver películas románticas malas,” bromea Harry, mientras sube el embrague y arranca el motor.

“Odio esas películas,” dice Louis abrochándose el cinturón. Y Harry lo sabe, por supuesto que lo hace. Louis se encarga de recordárselo cada vez que tiene oportunidad.

“No me había dado cuenta,” Harry gira hacia la izquierda en vez de a la derecha en un cruce, que normalmente usaba para ir a casa, pero él no va a ahí ahora.

“Te has equivocado, tú idiota, y el tráfico es enorme, y tardaremos como unas diez horas para volver a ese cruce, ¡y necesito hacer pis!” Louis se queja y empieza a dar saltitos sobre el asiento del coche.

Harry echa la cabeza hacia atrás y empieza a reír, y Louis lo golpea en el hombro para que se calle. “No sé si te has dado cuenta de que este es tu coche,” Louis encarna una ceja sarcástica hacia Harry.

Él sin embargo, sólo sonríe con cariño y diversión hacia Louis. “Ya, pero eres tú quien se sienta ahí todos los días,” recuerda y Louis abre un poco los ojos y después los entrecierra hacia Harry.

“Te has quedado sin sexo por un mes, Harold,” dice Louis sarcásticamente, y se mueve contra el asiento, incomodo, mientras se cruza de brazos, y mira hacia delante.

Harry casi se atraganta con su propia lengua pero intenta esconder su reacción lo mejor que puede. “Siempre hay más peces en el mar,” dice. Louis no se inmuta.

“Pues que disfrutes follándote a un pez mientras yo me hago pis por todo tu coche,” y es lo último que tiene que decir por hoy.

Harry intenta no sonreír mientras enciende la radio para distraer un poco a Louis y sigue conduciendo por la autopista.

***

Cuando Harry detiene el coche, Louis se niega a salir de él, así que Harry tiene que abrir su puerta, desabrocharle el cinturón y tomarlo en brazos como un niño.

Louis nunca fue una de esas personas que dicen que lo sueltes cuando le ahorras el esfuerzo de caminar por sí mismo, así que él no dice nada mientras que Harry enciende la alarma del coche, con las piernas de Louis alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

“Lou, ahora tendrás que bajarte,” susurra en voz baja, su nariz rozando el cuello de Louis.

Louis se sonroja y frota su cara contra el hombro de Harry para intentar que el color que se vaya, o lo que sea. “Vale,” dice, descruzando sus piernas, y quedando de pie, en frente de Harry.

“Te va a gustar, prometido,” Harry sonríe y toma la mano de Louis y empiezan a caminar hacia un enorme edificio al final de la calle.

Cuando Harry abre la puerta de cristal para Louis, una chica uniformada ya está a su lado sonriéndoles y diciéndoles que pasen. “¿Tienen reserva?” pregunta cuando vuelve detrás del enorme mostrador de mármol negro, Harry asiente, y entrega una tarjeta plateada a la mujer.

Ella sonríe y teclea un par de cosas en su ordenador, luego vuelve a entregar a Harry la tarjeta y otras dos más, pero estás son rectangulares, blancas y están plastificadas.

“Pueden tomar todo lo que necesiten en los vestuarios,” ella sonríe y Harry dice adiós.

“¿Dónde estamos?” Louis pregunta, y aprieta la mano de Harry para obtener su atención.

Harry no dice nada, sin embargo.

Ellos caminan por un pasillo blanco hasta que llegan hasta una puerta enorme que dice ‘vestuarios masculinos’. Louis se deja guiar mientras que Harry sigue caminando hasta llegar a una parte con taquillas. Harry se para en la 046 y la 047. Entonces, él usa las tarjetas que le dio la mujer de recepción para abrir las taquillas.

“Desvístete y ponte esto,” dice, y lanza un bañador azul hacia Louis. Louis lo atrapa y lo empieza a retorcer entre sus dedos, mientras habla, algo nervioso. “¿Qué vamos a hacer?”

“Sólo hazlo,” dice Harry, acercándose hacia Louis y acaricia su mejilla con los dedos, “te gustará”, murmura y besa su frente.

Harry empieza a meter toda su ropa en la taquilla cuando termina de desnudarse y ponerse su propio bañador. Louis ya tenía el bañador puesto hace cinco minutos, y toda su ropa arrugada estaba metida a puñetazos en su taquilla.

Puedes culpar a la ansiedad.

Harry sonríe hacia él y coge dos toallas blancas, mientras toma de la mano a Louis de nuevo. Harry abre otra puerta, que esta vez es verde, y el vapor espeso y el calor golpean sus cuerpos.

Louis abre los ojos hacia la enorme, enorme, enorme, piscina de techo cubierto, con un montón de aparatos de hidromasajes a los lados. Y una sauna más atrás.

“¡Un spa!” grita Louis y se gira hacia Harry. Él sólo sonríe y asiente, luego deja las toallas sobre una hamaca y empieza a caminar hacia el borde de la piscina, donde las escaleras están sumergidas bajo el agua.

“¿Recuerdas todo el tiempo que llevas quejándote sobre el estrés, y que querías comprar un spa para ti solo?” sonríe y empieza a bajar las escaleras.

“Eso era un broma, quiero decir, yo no iba a hacerlo, ¡no tengo tanto dinero!” dice, mientras mete un pie en el agua ardiendo. Louis se derrite enseguida.

“Por eso decidí hacer una reserva aquí,” dice y se gira hacia él cuando el agua le llega hasta la cintura. Louis traga duro y se acerca hasta donde está Harry, a pasos lentos.

“Pero este sitio debe ser carísimo,” dice y frunce el ceño. Harry lo acerca más a él, sus manos rodeando las caderas de Louis suavemente, hasta que sus pechos se tocan de nuevo.

“¿Quieres nadar?” dice en voz baja. Louis asiente y dobla las rodillas hasta que el agua llega a la altura de su cuello, Harry hace lo mismo.

Entonces, ellos empiezan a nadar por toda la piscina y Louis nunca suelta la mano de Harry, lo que hace que él sonría como un idiota hacia él. Y cuando alguno de los dos se quiere meterse bajo alguno de los chorros, el otro sólo se sujeta de su cintura y se coloca bajo el agua a presión también, hasta que se aburren y siguen nadando de nuevo.

Louis tiene las manos alrededor del cuello de Harry mientras que él camina hacia atrás, sonriendo hacia Louis. “¿Te está gustando?”

Louis asiente adormilado, sus parpados pesados y su pelo mojado, mientras mira hacia Harry y nada más cerca de él, entonces rodea su cintura con las piernas y coloca la cabeza sobre su hombro.

“Te amo,” suspira Louis, y el corazón de Harry se para. Se para y explota. “Eres el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera tener,” Louis continúa, su voz tranquila, y la respiración constante. “Has superado a Zayn cuando trajo a casa todos esos pasteles que habían sobrado de la cafetería,” Louis ríe alegremente y se adhiere más fuerte contra Harry.

Entonces el corazón de Harry se deshace. “Louis,” dice Harry, y es un susurro estrangulado cerca del oído de Louis.

Louis se aleja un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y levanta una ceja interrogativa, Harry sólo niega con la cabeza y rápidamente presiona sus labios húmedos contras los de Louis.

Harry pasa una mano por su cintura y lo atrae más cerca de él, su otra mano detrás de la nuca de Louis, impidiendo que el beso se interrumpa.

“Mmph,” Louis gime sorprendido contra los labios de Harry, pero Harry no se detiene, y sus ojos abiertos se van cerrando poco a poco, finalmente.

Harry camina lentamente bajo el agua, con Louis en sus brazos, hasta que la espalda de Louis choca contra algo duro y frío.

Louis se eleva a sí mismo y se pega más contra el cuerpo de Harry mientras que el beso se profundiza, y la lengua de Harry roza la suya. Louis respira contra la boca de Harry y luego vuelve a besarlo.

Cuando ambos se separan, sus pechos se están moviendo rápidamente y chocando entre sí, sus labios están hinchados y sus ojos vidriosos y brillantes.

“Quiero ir a casa,” Louis demanda ansioso, sus brazos todavía sobre los hombros de Harry. “Quiero ir casa, ahora,” vuelve a decir y se retuerce con más fuerza, y su erección toca la de Harry.

El aire es golpeado fuera de sus pulmones, pero Harry intenta ser entendible cuando habla de nuevo, en voz baja. “Sí,” y vuelve a besar a Louis, sus labios no se mueven, sólo están pegados contra los de Louis fuertemente, mientras que sus brazos recorren todo el cuerpo de Louis.

Cuando las cosas inesperadas salen como siempre lo habías soñado, son las mejores cosas del mundo.

***

Cuatro meses después.

“Vamos, todo saldrá bien,” Louis aprieta la mano de Harry y sonríe hacia su novio, mientras se inclina para tocar el timbre de la casa de su madre.

“No estoy seguro…,” Harry traga, Louis rueda los ojos y gira hacia Harry, entonces lo sujeta de los hombros y se pone de puntillas para besarlo rápidamente contra los labios.

“Mmm,” Harry sonríe y pasa la lengua por sus labios. Louis ríe y se aparta justo en el momento que Jay abre la puerta.

“¡Louis!” su voz es emocionada, luego mira hacia Harry, “¡Harry!” su sonrisa es más amplia.

Harry sonríe hacia la madre de Louis y pasan dentro de la casa. “No dijiste que vendrías,” Jay regaña hacia Louis y camina hacia la cocina. Ellos la siguen.

Jay pregunta si tienen sed, ellos dicen que no pero Jay sólo los ignora y empieza a sacar té helado de la nevera. “Bueno, mamá hay algo que queríamos decirte…,” Louis dice, y es la primera vez que Jay nota que las manos de su hijo y su mejor amigo están entrelazadas.

Entonces la realización llega, y Jay sonríe hacia Louis, sin dejarlo terminar. “¡Por fin!” grita y abraza a Louis, luego a Harry y cuando se separa, ambos la están mirando como si estuviera loca.

Ella ignora la confusión de sus caras y va en busca del teléfono, sin dar respuestas. “¿Ya se lo habéis dicho a Anne? Se enfadará si tarda en enterare, ay, estos niños…”

“Mamá,” Louis llama, pero ella sigue buscando por los cajones, divagando. “Mamá,” vuelve a decir.

“¿Anne?” Jay dice después de marcar un par de números, Anne y ella hablan durante unos minutos más, y entonces Jay empieza a gritar emocionada. “¡Sí!…” y sale por la puerta hacia la terraza, dejándolos solos.

“Vale, eso fue raro,” dice Harry, todavía apoyado contra una pared de la cocina. “Jodidamente raro,” vuelve a decir.

Louis se gira y se encoge de hombros, “por supuesto que lo es, esa mujer es mi madre,” dice y Harry echa la cabeza hacia atrás y empieza a reír.

“¡Hey!” Louis se queja, Harry sólo sonríe hacia su novio, y luego rodea su cintura con los brazos y besa delicadamente sus labios.

“Mmm,” Louis ronronea contra la boca de Harry.

“Imagina como será cuando le diga que tengo intención de casarme con su hijo,” Harry habla en voz baja y Louis casi se atraganta. Casi.

En vez de eso, él sonríe ampliamente hacia Harry y sigue besándolo. “Habrá que traer paramédicos a la boda,” dice y Harry vuelve a reír.

Cuando Jay llega de nuevo, ellos aún siguen abrazados, y ella tiene esa especie de determinación en su cara que da miedo, luego, pone el teléfono en altavoz y se escucha a Anne gritar por detalles, y cosas como esas.

Y es todo muy vergonzoso pero es su familia. Así que ellos se quedan para responder preguntas raras, y veinte minutos después Anne ya está ahí y los acorrala contra la pared, olvidando decir hola. “Desembuchen,” pide y sería perfectamente normal si ella los amenazara si le negaran algo ahora.

Harry empieza a hablar tranquilamente sobre el día del spa y todos los días después de ese.

Y Anne va olvidando poco a poco su perfil de asesino en serie, a medida que ellos siguen hablando, y luego ella sonríe hacia Harry y Louis los felicita, y la tarde son ellos cuatros, los nervios olvidados y el alivio presente mientras siguen hablando y más tarde las hermanas de Louis llegan y todos deciden hacer una cena familiar y todo es perfecto.

Y la vida, a veces, está llena de momentos tranquilos y dulces, momentos inesperados que se convierten en los mejores de tu vida y luego están los momentos como ese, cuando te das cuenta de todo el amor que recibes de los que amas, momentos que vas a recordar por siempre.


End file.
